1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear driving device, and more particularly to a linear driving device with a self-lubricating assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional linear driving device comprises a guideway, a slide block and a screw. The slide block is slideablely assembled on the guideway. The screw is screwed in the slide block. When the screw rotates, it drives the slide block to slide linearly along the guideway. During the course of rotation of the screw or the linear slide of the slide block, it will produce friction, and the friction will change kinetic energy into heat energy, causing energy loss. Therefore, the linear driving device should be lubricated by lubricating oil for improving energy transmission efficiency.
Conventional methods for lubricating the linear driving device include dispersing lubricating and centralized lubricating. The former refers to a method for manually and regularly supplying oil to the linear driving device with an oil gun, and the latter method is to manually or automatically supply oil to the linear driving device through a pipeline.
Both of the above-mentioned two methods supply oil from the outside, so lubricating oil is likely to drip or to be overly supplied, so it is wasteful, or the lubricating oil is insufficiently supplied and consequently causing insufficient lubrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.